De Javu
by Risca96
Summary: Summary is de javu. So, just read and review!


"Kau tau? Dia itu mirip seperti bulan. Saat malam yang gelap tiba, bulan terlihat begitu terang dan mendamaikan setiap jiwa yang melihatnya. Tapi sebenarnya, bulan juga punya sisi gelap, sisi yang tak pernah disadari manusia-manusia yang melihatnya.

"Bulan juga terlihat memiliki bentuk yang indah. Bulat sempurna. Tapi itu hanya ketika kau melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ketika kau melihatnya dari dekat, bulan yang sempurna itu lenyap dari hadapanmu. Banyak kawah-kawah yang menghiasinya, banyak bukit-bukit dan gunung gunung yang tak beraturan bentuknya, dan banyak gua-gua yang gelap yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud perumpamaanku tentang bulan dan dia tadi? Dia mirip dengan bulan, begitu bercahaya, begitu bersinar, terlihat mendamaikan dan menyejukkan. Namun, siapa yang tau jika dia juga punya sisi yang begitu gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari pada milik bulan. Lebih hitam dan lebih pekat. Kau takkan pernah menyangkanya.

Ketika kesempurnaan dapat terlihat di dirinya, maka ketika kau melihatnya dengan intens dan dari jarak yang lebih dekat, maka kau akan terkejut. Kesempurnaan itu bagaikan de javu."

* * *

**De Javu**

**By Risca96**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo(s), OOCness, Alur berantakan, Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

* * *

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Terutama bagi kedua sahabat sekaligus ninja muda yang tergabung dalam Team Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka saat ini sedang menjalankan misi level B yang diberikan Hokage ke 5 di Desa Bunyi.

Tetapi misi kali ini bukanlah untuk pengejaran sang pengkhianat desa –Uchiha Sasuke. Melainkan mereka harus melindungi salah seorang petinggi dari Desa Yuki yang akan menginap dan mengadakan kerjasama di Desa Bunyi.

Kenapa hanya berdua? Karna misi kali ini bukanlah misi yang sulit, jadi hanya mereka berdua pun sudah cukup. Lagipula ninja yang lain juga belum pulang dari menjalankan misi mereka dan sebagian yang lain sedang melaksanakan ujian chunin. Jadi yang tersisa hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Diatas sebuah apartemen yang digunakan untuk tempat petinggi dari Desa Yuki akan mengadakan rapat kerjasama. Berbaring sambil menatap indahnya malam. Tenggelam dalam keheningan. Bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yah... Misi mereka hanya tinggal mengantarkan si petinggi itu pulang ke desanya dengan selamat besok. Jadi mereka bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Hei, Naruto..." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Iya, Sakura. Naze? –kenapa." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatap langit malam yang indah.

Hening sesaat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia sedang merasakan semilir angin dingin yang menerpa dirinya. Membuat rambut marah jambu indahnya ikut menari-nari diterpa angin.

"Aku... Bulan sangat indah malam ini." Ucap Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan dua manik mata emerald hijau miliknya. Menatap Naruto yang bingung melihatnya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Uhm, yahh... Malam ini sepertinya bulan purnama." Ucap Naruto sambil kembali menatap bulan yang begitu bulat malam ini. "Kupikir kau sangat aneh sejak penyerangan tadi siang, Sakura." Ucap Naruto kembali.

"Uhm." Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kupikir kau tak menyadarinya." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau terus diam, dan merenung sejak penyerangan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kesini dan terus memandang bulan sejak 1 jam yang lalu tanpa bicara sedikitpun." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya?" Sambung Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan retoris pada Sakura.

Sakur a yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan memejamkan metanya kembali. "Aku... Melihat Sasuke tadi siang saat penyerangan itu."

"N-nani?" Ucap Naruto kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Sasuke ada didepan matanya dan Sakura hanya diam saja. Itu tidak mungkin. "D-demo... Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya?"

"Kau tau? Bagiku Sasuke selalu terlihat seperti bulan." Ucap Sakura tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Naruto berusaha mengendalikan emosi dan rasa ingin tahunya.

Sementara Sakura hanya menatap nya sekilas sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke yang dulu kukenal begitu mirip dengan bulan. Indah. Sempurna. Cahayanya menerangi dikala malam. Begitu sulit untuk kugapai." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dengan tangan yang diangkat keatas, berusaha menggenggam bulan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Tak ada gunanya ia memaksa Sakura bicara sekarang. Mengingat sifat keras kepalanya, ia tak akan mau mengatakannya.

"Tapi Naruto, aku sadar... Bulan yang kukagumi selama ini tak seindah itu, tak sesempurna itu, dan tak seterang yang kubayangkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tau? Dia itu hampir mirip seperti bulan. Saat malam yang gelap tiba, bulan terlihat begitu terang dan mendamaikan setiap jiwa yang melihatnya. Tapi sebenarnya, bulan juga punya sisi gelap, sisi yang tak pernah disadari manusia-manusia yang melihatnya.

"Bulan juga terlihat memiliki bentuk yang indah. Bulat sempurna. Tapi itu hanya ketika kau melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ketika kau melihatnya dari dekat, bulan yang sempurna itu lenyap dari hadapanmu. Banyak kawah-kawah yang menghiasinya, banyak bukit-bukit dan gunung gunung yang tak beraturan bentuknya, dan banyak gua-gua yang gelap yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud perumpamaanku tentang bulan dan dia tadi? Dia mirip dengan bulan, begitu bercahaya, begitu bersinar, terlihat mendamaikan dan menyejukkan. Namun, siapa yang tau jika dia juga punya sisi yang begitu gelap. Bahkan lebih gelap dari pada milik bulan. Lebih hitam dan lebih pekat. Kau takkan pernah menyangkanya.

"Ketika kesempurnaan dapat terlihat di dirinya, maka ketika kau melihatnya dengan intens dan dari jarak yang lebih dekat, maka kau akan terkejut. Kesempurnaan itu bagaikan de javu." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan... Sasuke yang sekarang kulihat begitu mirip dengan wajah asli sang bulan. Ia tak sesempurna dan seterang yang kubayangkan." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakura..." Ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya menarik nafas lebih dulu sambil mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. "Kau tau? Kurasa setiap orang seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setiap manusia punya topeng nya masing-masing." Ucap Naruto.

"Topeng?" Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Iya, topeng." Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum. Wajah tampan nya dengan kulit karamel dan rambut emas yang disinari cahaya bulan membuat Ia jadi terlehat lebih tampan lagi. Sayang Hinata tak melihatnya. *eh(?)

"Bulan juga mengenakan topeng Sakura. Topeng bulan yang kau lihat adalah bulan yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Sedangkan ketika bulan membuka topeng nya kau melihat wajah asli nya.

"Manusia juga begitu, tak hanya Sasuke...

"Setiap manusia punya topengnya masing-masing. Topeng yang biasa mereka pakai sehari-hari. Bahkan kau tak menyadari kalau mereka memakainya. Kupikir kau juga begitu, aku, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sai, dan yang lainnya juga. Masing-masing dari kita pasti punya hal yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain. Dan salah satu cara menutupinya adalah dengan topeng itu.

"Ha~ah. Semua ucapanku barusan membuat ku lapar. Ayo kita makan ramen di tempat tadi sore Sakura. Kau mau tidak?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil bangkit dan berdiri dari posisi tiduran nya barusan.

"Dasar. Padahal tadi kau sudah terlihat keren. Baiklah, ayo!" Ucap Sakura sambil berdiri mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Ya, mungkin Naruto benar. Setiap manusia punya topeng nya masing-masing sama seperti bulan. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Sasuke, terlebih setelah kau melepas topeng mu.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Assalamualaikum, minna-san^-^)/

Oke. Pertama-tama, ini adalah fic debutku difandom Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur fic ini bisa selesai dengan alur dan bahasa yang aneh(?) Dan sebenarnya ini juga pertama kalinya aku membuat oneshoot.

Untuk yang sudah mengenalku mungkin tau kalau aku sebelumnya ada di fandom Detective Conan. Gomen ne, aku belum sempat membuat lanjutan dari cerita _Musim Semi _dan _Zaoldyck4869_. Aku sangat menyesal~ TT_TT

And the last bun not least. Aku mohon review dari kalian. Arigato! :)


End file.
